f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Bahrain Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:27.866 |fastestlap = 1:33.411 |fastestlapdriver = Charles Leclerc |fastestlapnation = MON |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 38 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Valtteri Bottas |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Charles Leclerc |thirdnation = MON |thirdteam = }} The 2019 Bahrain Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Gulf Air Bahrain Grand Prix 2019 ) was the second race of the 2019 Formula One season, and the fifteenth Bahrain Grand Prix. It was held between 29 March and 31 March 2019. In qualifying, Charles Leclerc took his maiden pole position in only his second race for . His teammate Sebastian Vettel joined him on the front row, ahead of Lewis Hamilton. In the race, Leclerc lost the lead to Vettel, while Valtteri Bottas went past Hamilton and then passed Leclerc. Leclerc and Hamilton both got back past Bottas on lap 2, before Leclerc took back the lead from Vettel on lap 6. After plenty of battles with Vettel following their pit stop rounds, Hamilton finally got past him at Turn 4 on lap 38, before Vettel immediately spun and later lost his front wing on the back straight, forcing him to pit for another front wing and fight back up to fifth. Leclerc's car lost power on lap 46, and he lost the lead to Hamilton two laps later, then was passed by Bottas on lap 54. The safety car was deployed a lap later after both the drivers, Daniel Ricciardo and Nico Hülkenberg, retired with mechanical problems at Turn 1. The race finished under the safety car, allowing Hamilton to take his seventy-fourth victory, while Bottas finished in second, and Leclerc finished third to take his first podium while also taking his first fastest lap and managing to hold off Max Verstappen. __TOC__ Background used the Vype sponsor on their cars starting from the Grand Prix. The circuit had an extra DRS zone on the straight between turns three and four, having been done to increase the chances of overtakes and pit stops. Robert Kubica was asked to stay off the kerbs due to not having enough parts to repair his car after damaging his car floor during the first practice session in Australia. A new set of repeater lights were added following reports from Robert Kubica, George Russell and Pierre Gasly about the visibility of the lights in Australia due to the increased heights of the rear wings. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Grosjean was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Norris during qualifying. Grid Race Report Results ** 15 points for third place and 1 point for the fastest lap. Milestones *Charles Leclerc's first ever pole position, podium and fastest lap. * shares the record of most front row lockouts with and , consisting of sixty-two front row lockouts. *First points for Lando Norris and Alexander Albon. *The eighth time a race has finished behind the safety car. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Bahrain Grand Prix